Leap Of Faith
by tigress247
Summary: Ok this is just a little song-fic i wrote about Will and Lyra when i was inspired by this really great song. Please read and review! ^.~


A/N: Alright everyone, I don't normally write song-fics, but this song inspired me. It is called "Leap Of Faith" and it is by Michelle Branch. It's a great song!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but what little plot there is in this fic. Pullman owns the characters and all, Michelle Branch owns the song.  
  
~*~  
  
Leap Of Faith  
  
Lyra and her dæmon slowly pushed aside the gate to the Botanic Garden. It was late at night; the moon shone brightly overhead as their only source of light. Lyra and Pantalaimon walked along the path, the path she knew so well. She could've walked it backwards and blindfolded.  
  
One less call to answer  
  
Feeling full of despair  
  
Don't think I can get through it  
  
Just one last prayer  
  
Will and Kirjava walked through the gates to the Botanic Garden late that night. Silently they made their way across to the back of the garden. He went on till he found the spot he was looking for. He reached the bench, surrounded by overgrown weeds.  
  
And it's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe  
  
There's someone out there  
  
Lyra walked on, past the neat rows of flowers and shrubs, towards the small area in the back of the garden. The area where she knew she could find some peace. And there it was. The just as she'd remembered. The plants in this spot were much more overgrown and wild than the rest. And there was the bench.  
  
It's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe that  
  
Someone cares, oh  
  
Will sat down, and Kirjava hopped into his lap.  
  
And when I call out to you  
  
Will you be right there  
  
Right there  
  
Lyra sat upon the bench. Pan climbed up next to her.  
  
Searching for the answer  
  
Nobody seems to care  
  
"I miss them." Lyra and Will spoke in unison, though they were worlds apart. They ached for each other night and day, wanting only to be together again.  
  
Oh how I wish that  
  
You were here  
  
Beside me  
  
To wipe away my tears  
  
They each turned to the empty side of the bench where their loves, their other halves were. They looked longingly into the empty space, wishing to be together again.  
  
And it's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe  
  
There's someone out there  
  
A single, silent tear fell from one of Lyra's deep blue eyes, eyes worn with sorrow and anguish.  
  
It's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe  
  
That someone cares, oh  
  
Pan crawled into Lyra's lap. She stroked his pine marten fur as they sat thinking of Will and Kirjava.  
  
And when I call out to you  
  
Will you be right there  
  
Right there  
  
Will and Kirjava wondered if they'd ever see Lyra and Pan again, hoping, wishing that they could be together again, if only for a minute. Will stared into the other end of the bench, though not really seeing it at all. He saw Lyra. Lyra fighting him in Cittagazze. Lyra kissing him in the mulefa world . Lyra.. with Will. "Lyra.." He whispered into the night.  
  
Waiting for the answer  
  
Remembering times  
  
We would share  
  
A cool breeze blew past Lyra in the warm summer night, and she could've sworn she heard Will's voice whispering to her, whispering her name. She smiled and looked up with her tear-stained face towards the sky.  
  
Somehow I feel  
  
You here beside me  
  
Even though you're not there  
  
Will and Lyra, and Pan and Kirjava sat together in silence thinking of each other and aching to be together again. Lyra held her hand out to the other side of the bench as Will did the same in his world. They could feel each other's presence, and for a moment they both thought they saw a small glint of golden light sparkle on their hands.  
  
And it's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe there's  
  
Someone out there  
  
Lyra and Will lowered their arms and hugged their dæmons close.  
  
It's a leap of faith  
  
When you believe that  
  
Someone cares, oh  
  
"Oh Will." Lyra whispered. "Will I miss you so much."  
  
And when I call out to you  
  
Will you be right there  
  
Right there  
  
Lyra stood up. It was well past midnight and she figured she ought to be getting home. Pan agreed.  
  
And I'll be waiting  
  
By the window for  
  
Your smile to come through  
  
Will got up as well a moment later. He yawned and decided he best get back before Mary began to worry.  
  
And I'll be waiting  
  
In the darkness when  
  
I call out to you  
  
Lyra and Pan exited through the gates, walking slowly back to Dame Hannah's boarding school.  
  
And I'll remember  
  
When you told me  
  
I could trust in you  
  
It was a over a year since they'd been separated. There had not been a day when they did not think of each other. They loved each other more than any two people ever had before. Would they ever meet again? They did not know. Though they had never lost hope. As the sun began to rise in the two worlds, the two no-longer-children walked silently home with their dæmons.  
  
It's a leap of faith  
  
And I believe that  
  
You are out there It's a leap of faith and  
  
I believe you truly care, oh And when I call out to you  
  
I know you'll be right there  
  
Right there And it's a leap of faith  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok not my best work, but please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
